1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer system and an audio matching method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer system configured for performing audio matching.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio matching is a fast audio searching method, a user could record an audio segment being played in a noisy environment, and search for a song, a movie, a TV program or a broadcast program which best matches the audio segment by utilizing an audio matching system.
However, the accuracy of audio matching, the waiting time required for audio matching and the computation load of the audio matching server of current audio matching systems are not satisfactory.